


Pranks

by Ctrvpani



Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: Drabbles, scare pranks, tiny oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ctrvpani/pseuds/Ctrvpani
Summary: The boys like to do scare pranks on each other from time to time. Here are 4 scare pranks they have done.This is just short little drabbles that I decided to write, this was just something fun to do while I take a small break from work.
Kudos: 5





	Pranks

**Prank 1 - play dead**

It was a normal day, Tommy offered to drive Sam and Paulie to work which he did most days. Tommy collected Sam first as usual and then made his way to Paulie’s, just normal routine. Well he thought it was a normal morning but he was now concerned as Paulie showed no sign of response when Tommy honked the horn of his car.  
“By now he’d be waving out the window like an idiot” muttered Sam as they both tried to look at his bedroom window, usually Paulie would wave out his window with this huge smile on his face before heading down the stairs but there was nothing. Tommy had honked the horn three times and still there was no sign of Paulie at the window or him coming down the stairs. 

“Somethings not right” muttered Tommy causing Sam to sigh  
“Come on, let’s go find him” Said Sam before they were both climbing out the car to head inside the building. Quickly they went up the first set of stairs to his apartment at the end of the corridor and Tommy could feel his nerves settling in, this was strange behaviour for Paulie. 

Tommy knocked on the door, no sign of footsteps or sounds of movement causing Tommy and Sam to look at each other with worry. Sam slowly turned to look at the door before hesitantly reaching out to open it, it was unlocked causing Tommy to feel like his heart was pounding in his chest with worry. As they opened the door there they saw on the bed Paulie, he can’t be asleep because there was no way he would he slept through the horn honking and the door knocking.  
“Paulie?” Said Sam, he sounded for the first time worried as he and Tommy started making their way towards him on the bed.

There was Paulie lying there still, eyes wide open causing them both to jump to conclusions for a moment, well....that was until they saw Paulie’s stomach moving up and down.  
“We can see you breathing idiot!” called out Sam in annoyance but Paulie didn’t move causing Sam to groan in annoyance. Tommy watched as Sam leaned forward to drag Paulie’s ass onto his feet or slap him he’s not sure but whatever he planned was put to a halt because the next second-  
“AH!” Paulie yelled, moving forward causing both Sam and Tommy to yell out with fright and almost fall back. 

Paulie was now sitting up laughing hysterically  
“Jesus fucking Christ!” Growled Sam causing Paulie to laugh louder like a hyena.  
“I got you guys good!”  
“Goddamn it Paulie” Said Tommy, hand on his chest as he felt his heart pounding due to the fright Paulie had given both him and Sam.  
“That was amazing” sighed Paulie in amusement  
“What the fuck is the matter with you?!”  
“Aw come on Sam, that was a good one!”

**Prank 2 - The heavy breathing**

Sam had decided to head upstairs to the secondary meeting room because the boss told him that Tommy was up there working on some of the paperwork. Seeing as he had nothing else to do today he might as well help Tommy out but when he entered the room and Tommy showed no sign of acknowledging his presence somewhat of an evil idea creeped into his mind. 

Sam doesn’t know why he decided to do this, Tommy just looked so...peaceful and in his own space as he was looking through some papers. He was so concentrated in the papers that he didn’t even know Sam had entered the room, he had expected Tommy to turn around and greet him but nothing. It made Sam wonder...if he doesn’t know he’s here, how much of a fright could he give him by something so simple? 

Slowly and quietly as possible Sam made his way towards Tommy. As he got right behind him all he did was go right up to his ear and let out one single breath  
“HUH”  
That’s all it took for a sharp gasp from Tommy and for him to trip over his own feet because he got such a fright. If Sam wasn’t standing behind to catch him Tommy would have fell onto the ground. Sam now couldn’t control the laughter that left him, it was just the way Tommy reacted in such a way to a single sound from him, he nearly fell over he got such a fright for christ sake!

“Jesus” muttered Tommy as he finally turned around to see Sam bent over, hands on his knees as he howled with laughter.  
“I-I just-I just went ‘HUH’ and you fell!” Said Sam with a struggle due to laughing so much causing Tommy to huff in response  
“You’re an ass” said Tommy as he shook his head  
“How long were you in here?”

Sam’s laughter started to calm down but he still found himself giggling  
“Not long, I’m sorry Tom you just looked so peaceful” giggled Sam as he made his way over to the table to start looking through papers.  
“I’ll get ya back”

**Prank 3 - Naptime cuddles**

Tommy knew Paulie was up to no good the moment he came over to him with a huge grin on his face and his eyes sparkling with mischief.  
“Alright what is it?” Sighed Tommy with a smile  
“Vinnie is taking a nap on one of the mattress upstairs” started Paulie causing Tommy to look at him with suspicion.  
“What? You wanna wake him?” Asked Tommy causing Paulie to shrug  
“Something like that...I may have a plan to make him scream” he said causing Tommy to furrow his eyebrows at the statement before looking at him with confusion but amusement. Paulie sighed, closing his eyes for a second  
“Okay that sounded better in my head but just follow me” He said as he made his way towards the stairs while Tommy followed behind, they headed up towards the secondary meeting room and just like Paulie said there was Vinnie fast asleep on one of the mattresses on the floor as they came into the room. 

Paulie put his fingers up to his lips to tell Tommy to keep quiet before slowly heading towards Vinnie asleep on the mattress. Slowly he got down low onto the ground and climbed onto the mattress with him causing Tommy to raise an eyebrow up at him. Was he witnessing a scare prank or something else? Paulie had a huge grin on his face as he got behind Vinnie like he was about to be the big spoon before sliding his arm around Vinnie’s waist.

The moment he did suddenly Vinnie screamed loudly  
“AAAAHHH!” Both him and Paulie were yelling as Tommy jumped a little with surprise at the sudden reaction and Vinnie was quickly climbing off the mattress to see who the intruder was. Paulie was hysterical, rolling on the bed while clutching his stomach and Tommy couldn’t stop his laughter  
“What the fuck is the matter with you?!” Yelled Vinnie  
“Aww baby!” Exclaimed Paulie jokingly as he teasingly propped himself up on his elbow  
“Come back to bed” he joked causing Tommy to laugh harder and Vinnie to shake his head  
“Ah to hell with you both!”  
So Paulie was right...he really did make Vinnie scream.

**Prank 4 - Payback**

It was now Tommy’s turn to see Sam in his own world, oblivious that he was behind him. Leaning against the bar talking with Paulie who was currently standing behind it making himself a drink. Thinking about the time Sam went up behind him and scared him it was now his turn.

The moment Paulie locked eyes with Tommy slowly he put his finger up to his lips to indicate for Paulie to keep quiet. His eyes shifting to Sam before back at Paulie giving him an indication of what he was about to do causing Paulie to smirk a little before continuing to talk with Sam about their day. 

Slowly Tommy made his way up behind Sam, now here’s the thing about Sam...he’s ticklish on his sides. Paulie was the one to accidentally discover that and now Tommy was about to put it to the test, he suspects that he could give him a fright while causing him to yell louder due to being ticklish. As he got up behind Sam slowly his hands went into position but they quickly slapped Sam’s sides.

“Ah!” Said Tommy as he did it and Sam almost crashed down onto the floor  
“AAAH!” Yelled out Sam in a higher pitch due to Tommy touching his sides causing a few stares from others in the other room at the loud commotion. Paulie was laughing and Tommy was laughing causing Sam to slowly turn to Tommy. He’s impressed he’ll admit that, this was the first time Tommy has scared him he’ll give him that.

“I did say I’ll get ya back” giggled Tommy causing Sam to scoff and shake his head.


End file.
